Enemies,Bully, or Lovers
by funncat
Summary: Misa hated Hikaru ever since an incident happened to them, now he bullys her but not much, are they enemies is he her bully or do they love each other. What will happen when it's Hikaru vs Misa. Can they fall for the right person.


It all started in middle school when my best friend had a crush on a pair twins.

In middle school at the prestigious Ouran Academy, we were in middle school part of the school when it happened. It was like any ordinary day at school talking to my best friend Ari a small girl with pigtails a innocent aura always surrounded her. "Misa-chan I'm going to do it" she said. Looking back now I would have warned Ari more not to go and confess.

"Going to do what" I replied at the time I had black curly hair and was equally as small as my friend. "Confess" her cheerful voice said. My eye's widen being an immature thirteen year old we loved to talk about boys and dare each other to confess to are crush's. At the time my crush was on a high schooler named Mori but he was confessed by many girls and made my native heart hurt.

Mori was handsome, strong, and caring all I wanted in a guy at the time. "To whom" I asked. Ari looked over behind her it was the Hitachiin twins. They were flipping through a magazine they had a bored look on there face. They were identical both had an odd orange hair color with a bowl cut their uniforms white and clean while there eye's had a feline look to them.

"Which one do you like Hikaru and Kaoru" I asked looking back at my friend, "I like Hikaru but Kaoru looks great too" she said she held a dreamy look. "Of course they look good they're identical" I said smiling. "Well I'm going to leave a note and after lunch we're going to the side court yard and see if they come" she said crossing her fingers. "I'll be there for support" I said "its okay I'm confident they can't reject the daughter of the most infamous steel industry daughter.

That part I didn't like about my bestie she would love to point out how rich her family was. How important she was to the world, now I'm not saying my family isn't rich like her's but my family taught me values of being a good person rather than flaunting my money around. They taught me money isn't forever and that I had to my money.

The bell rang

Ari stared at the duo as they exited for lunch she slipped the note on one of the twins desk. We left for class heading to lunch, there was still a weird feeling that this wasn't going to end well. I should have listened to my gut feeling that day.

Before lunch

Lunch went well with Ari chatting me up about the twins boys she became infatuated with. On the outside a smile graced my lips but inside a nagging feeling of telling her off, saying 'does she know the difference between attraction and love' to not love them because of how they looked but more for there personality.

At that time I ignored saying that to my friend and start an argument for no reason.

After lunch

After lunch we had sometime to rest before class and that was the time she was going to confess. She clutched her brown sailor uniform, "my heart is racing" Ari said.

'I'll wait over there" pointed away from the courtyard to a bench "great wish me luck" she said and closed her eyes crossing her fingers.

I gave her a thumbs up hurrying and hide behind a pillar to see the twin boys give a nod to each other. One went one way the other the other, in their golden orbs held a mischievous look. "Hello" one of the twins said to Ari "umm did you get my love letter" she asked I barely could hear them talk. "Are you hikaru" asked. I almost face palmed at that how self centered can a girl be to say that, "sadly I'm Kaoru" he said. She looked down and her eye's were sad I gulped and my fist clenched when I looked at the other smirking.

"But do you think you can like me instead" he said I was straining to hear them at this point. My friend looked worried but a smile graced her lips "yes" she smiled, I looked fast at the other twin as he held his side's shifting a laugh. "Karou she said she's okay with you" he yelled at his brother.

I didn't know what do when I seen the scene unfold in front of me, as my best friend got teased by these boy's. My mind blanked out seeing tears well up, they ripped up the letter and let out a laugh calling her 'insensitive' 'needs new fashion' her tears were running down her face then she ran away.

Something inside me that day snapped like bear getting poked, it was one of my many faults being overprotective, and I always suppressed my anger so it wouldn't affect others. My fist was clenched my cheeks warm with anger while tears welled in the corner of my eye's. They were still laughing those twins, there lips held a smirk.

How can they be so rude, unaffected by my friend crying then they had the nerve to laugh in her face.

That day a flower bloomed a seed that grew up and finally after seasons of unblooming it happened because of these asshole twins a shy, unselfish girl became something she never expected.

"YOU BASTARDS" I yelled and ran up to them I caught them off guard. Anger poured out of me "what the fuc" but before the pale boy could finish his sentence I stocked him. To this day i never ones which one I hit in the face but all I knew is I had to hit someone, his brother gasped to see his brother being hit. The boy feel on his butt his brother fell to his side "Holy shit" the other brother voice held disbelief. "Fuck you" I mumbled down at them "okay let's take you away" a mellow voice said a teen grabbed my wrist then pulled me away rather fast.

He pulled me all the way to the other court yard "calm down" he said and with that I started to cry. At the time I was being immature and acting like a baby in front of the the chairman son.

That was three years ago

It was my second year of high school at Ouran high school my friend Ari left Ouran Academy because she was so embarrassed.

Now I'm being bullied by the Hitachiin twins,What am I going to do.


End file.
